Crashing: La lucha de mi vida
by crashing.rai
Summary: Historia de mi OC. Un joven y amistoso pegaso vive su perfecta vida en la escuela de vuelo de Cloudsdale, con sus amigos y siendo el mejor en su amado deporte: la lucha olímpica de pegasos. Pero de pronto su vida cambia tragicamente, perdiendo todo lo que es importante para el. Sin embargo, esta serie de eventos le revelaran su verdadero destino.
1. Capitulo 1: Orgullo

**Capitulo 1: Orgullo**

El sol salía y los Pegasos de la escuela de vuelo salían nuevamente en busca de conocimientos para sus futuros viajes, algunos dedicados a sus propios proyectos y otros solo con las ansias de que les deparaba el futuro.

Sonaba el despertador y un Pegaso estaba listo nuevamente para un gran reto. Una vez que estiro sus músculos se sentó en su cama preparándose mentalmente para su desafío, abrió su closet y se encontró con su preciado traje de lucha, eran unos pantalones cortos color negro con dos tirantes rojos saliendo de un extremo a otro, una ajustada playera rayada cuyas franjas eran de color amarillo y verde oscuro y en la cual se destacaba su nombre en la espalda: "Crashing Rai" . Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era una mascara de color verde limón con detalles negros cuidadosamente colocados y una llamativa gorra verde oscuro con delgadas rallas negras y una peculiares orejas colgando de esta.

Se coloca el traje frente a un espejo cuidando de que este no le incomode mas adelante. Mientras lo hacia el mira la mascara y luego mira su costado observando su Cutie Mark brillar desde su pelaje verde, que a decir verdad, era su misma mascara.

Una ves con el traje puesto, Crashing Rai se dirige a un mueble que yacía junto a su cama, toma un marco con una foto en la que salía el mismo cuando era un pequeño potro, abrazando a otro Pegaso mayor color rojo y llevaba puesta la misma mascara de Crashing Rai.

-Padre…-dijo Crashing Rai mirando la foto - …no sabes lo que me a hecho sentir este deporte desde que me dijiste que era a lo que nuestra familia hacia desde ya hace tantas generaciones. Juro que aunque ya no estés conmigo físicamente, hare que te sientas orgulloso de lo que he logrado acá y de la clase de persona que YO soy.

Una ves terminada esta frase, Crashing oye que tocan la puerta de su habitación.

-Esta abierto –grita Crashing a quien le espera afuera, y ver como se abre la puerta logra ver que quien le esperaba afuera era ThunderLane, su compañero de cuarto.

-Rai, te esperan en el gimnasio, ¿estas listo? –pregunta ThunderLane.

Crashing asiente con la cabeza, se levanta de su cama y se dirige hacia ThunderLane quien lo escolta hasta el gimnasio.

Una vez allí, se logra ver a los maestros observando como Crashing ingresaba llevando su cinturón de campeonato de lucha olímpica de pegasos, lo que indicaba que el era el mejor de la escuela de vuelo. Crashing mantiene su mirada fija en el Ring que estaba armado solo para este encuentro, esto no era entrenamiento o una prueba de resistencia, esto era un verdadero encuentro entre dos pegasos para decidir quien era el mejor. Una ves que Crashing subia al Ring se encontró con quien seria su rival. Era nada mas y nada menos que MuscleTone, un enorme pegaso blanco de crin rubia y corta y unos tremendos e intimidantes ojos rojos.

Una vez que ambos rivales se reconocen en el medio del cuadrilátero se acerca el referee para hacer oficial el encuentro.

-Bien chicos…- les informa el referee-…este encuentro es por el cinturón de la lucha olímpica de pegasos de la academia. No quiero nada de insultos ni golpes, solo derribadas y el encuentro será con un tiempo limite de cinco minutos. ¿Estas listo MuscleTone?

-¡Yeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh!- contesta el enorme pegaso tratando de intimidar a Crashing Rai, quien solo mantiene su rostro mirando fijamente los ojos de su rival.

-¿Listo Crashing Rai? –pregunta el referee esta vez dirigiéndose el pegaso verde.

-¡Yay! -responde el campeón esta vez mostrándole un sonrisa a MuscleTone.

Dicho esto el referee da la orden de que suene la campana y el encuentro comienza, los maestros observan y hay un intercambio de porras entre las pegasos que están ahí para animar a su luchador seleccionado, solo esto se escucha hasta que comienza el primer forcejeo entre ambos, en el cual rápidamente MuscleTone derriba al pequeño pegaso verde y lo inmoviliza con su tremendo físico.

-2-1.- indicaba el referee a favor de MuscleTone y rápidamente comienza un nuevo forcejeo entre ambos. Crashing Rai busca sorprenderle pero MusleTone adivina sus intenciones y logra inmovilizar nuevamente al campeón.

-4-2. – indicaba el referee nuevamente a favor de MuscleTone. Las porristas de Crashing comenzaban a decepcionarse luego de ver al campeón en un momento critico en este encuentro faltando tres minutos para el final.

Crashing tratando de mantener la calma intenta otro forcejeo contra el enorme pegaso blanco. Este trata de seguirle el juego, pero es sorprendido con un rápido movimiento del campeón y es derribado e inmovilizado rápida mente por este.

El encuentro va 5-4 a favor de MuscleTone y Crashing comienza a repasar sus movimientos para buscar como sorprender. En ese instante recuerda las palabras de su padre cuando lo entrenaba.

-"Da la verdadera pelea".

Esta vez es MuscleTone quien intenta hacer un forcejeo contra Crashing Rai, pero este lo esquiva para luego montarlo rápidamente en su espalda tratando de debilitarlo. MuscleTone usa su fuerza para quitárselo de encima pero Crashing se lanza a sus patas traseras y lo derriba asiéndolo caer frontalmente y utiliza el mismo giro de sus piernas para inmovilizarlo de espaldas planas en la lona.

-Empate a 6 –al oir esto las porristas de ambos luchadores comienzan su intercambio verbal tratando de animar a quien quieren como campeón.

Faltando solo treinta segundos el referee da la orden de que intenten un forcejeo nuevamente. MuscleTone algo mereado por el impacto anterior se abalanza con furia en contra de Crashing y lo levanta. Crashing sabe que esta en problemas y comienza rápidamente a buscara una solución. Una vez que MuscleTone va a derribarlo violentamente contra la lona, Crashing se sujeta de su cuello y utiliza la misma fuerza de MuscleTone para hacerlo girar sobre el y dejarlo de espaldas planas contra el Ring.

Termina el tiempo y el referee da el veredicto final.

-Ganador del encuentro por 8-7 y aun campeón de la Lucha Olímpica de Pegasos de La Academia … ¡Crashing Rai! – al decir esto el referee le entrega su cinturón y le levanta su pesuña frente a sus maestros quienes le aplaudían su tremenda hazaña. También le aplaudían las porristas, el referee, su amigo ThunderLane quien estaba de espectador y finalmente MuscleTone, con quien Crashing Rai comparte un Brohoof en señal de respeto.

-Estuviste cerca esta vez- dice Crashing Rai con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Se que ya es la decima vez que digo esto pero… te venceré la próxima vez- responde el tremendo pegaso blanco también con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una hora después, Crashing Rai sale de las duchas para ir a almorzar con sus amigos.

Al llegar al la cafetería se sienta en una mesa en la que sus amigos lo esperaban. En esa mesa se encontraban ThunderLane su compañero de cuarto, Cloudchaser y también MuscleTone aun algo adolorido por su encuentro de hace unos momentos, además de varios otros pegasos con los que Crashing compartía su tiempo en el Gimnasio.

-Buen trabajo el de hoy – le decía Thunderlane al pegaso verde que acababa de llegar.

-Eres bastante bueno en esto para ser tan pequeño- agregaba Cloudchaser.

-Es el orgullo de mi familia, ya se los dije – respondia Crashing Rai- apropósito, ¿Cómo te encuentras MuscleTone?

-Estoy bien- respondia el enorme pegaso blanco- solo algo frustrado.

-¿Frustrado? Vamos… esta vez estuviste muy cerca de vencerme. Logre notar que estuviste mejorando desde nuestros últimos enfrentamientos.

-Pero aun asi no es suficiente.- contestaba Cloudchaser- Crashing a demostrado ser el mejor desde que piso la academia de vuelo. Ascendió rápidamente desde abajo y gano el campeonato al primer intento, y lleva invicto poco mas de un año.

Crashing Rai no escuchaba lo que Cloudchaser estaba agregando, en su mente solo tenia uno mas de los tantos consejos que le dio su padre mientras lo entrenaba.- "Nunca olvides a tus verdaderos amigos"- En ese instante Crashing se levanta de la mesa sin decir nada, levanta su bandeja y comienza a alejarse.

-¿Adonde vas Crashing?, aun no terminas de comer- dice Cloudchaser.

-Dejalo, apuesto que ya se va a ver a su novia- agrega ThunderLane.

-O por favor, ya olvidala. Ella es menos popular que esos nerds de el club de música. Ella no vale la pena, solo mirala, nadie se a comer con ella- insiste Cloudchaser.

Crashing intentando no cambiar la expresión de su rostro contesta:

-En primer lugar ella no es mi novia, es una pegaso que necesita una pequeña amistad, ya que en este lugar solo se burlan de los que no son capaces de defenderse. Y en segundo lugar, a mi no me importa quien sea popular en este lugar. Por si no lo han notado este lugar es una escuela, no una "pirámide".- Dicho esto Crashing solo se retira ignorando cualquier objeción de sus amigos. Se dirige con su bandeja a una mesa donde yacía una pegaso con la mirada triste hacia su comida. Crashing se sienta frente a ella y con una sonrisa la saluda.

-Hola Fluttershy- Al oir esto ella levanta la mirada y al ver que su amigo estaba frente a ella también le sonríe.

-Oh, Hola Crashing, ¿como te fue hoy?- pregunta Fluttershy.

-Ya sabes, te dije que ganaría, pero me sigue llamando la atención que no seas capaz de sentarte junto a gente que te aprecie.- Al oir esto Fluttershy vuelve a bajar su mirada.

-Bueno…um…sabes que yo no soy…bueno… muy buena para hacer amigos, además, casi todos aquí se burlan de mi. -Crashing piensa un momento y contesta.

-Mira alla- dice señalando un grupo de pegasos felices en una mesa-Ellos son muy amigables, se divierten juntos y siempre están dispuestos a hacer mas amigos, no creo que les incomode tu presencia. ¿Por qué no les hablas?

-Em… bueno…lo…intentare- luego de esto se despiden y Crashing se dirige a dejar su bandeja, cuando de repente oye un ruido tras el. Observa que todos los presentes en la cafetería se ríen de de una pegaso que se tropeso mientras llevaba su vandeja. Crashing mira algo enfadado a los que se burlan y comienza a ayudar a la pegaso.

-¡Oh no, mis muffins!- Exclama la pegaso mientras Crashing le ayuda. Una ves que terminaron de levantar lo que quedo de comida la pegaso plateada responde:

-Gracias, por lo menos me ayudaste a salvar buena parte de mi comida.

-No hay de que…em ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta el pegaso verde.

-Soy Derpy Hooves, un placer- le responde

-Jaja… soy Crashing Rai- Una ves que se presentan se despiden y se dirigen cada uno a sus deberes.

Horas mas tarde Crashing se dirige a la clase de vuelo. Crashing se preocupa de sentarse cerca de Fluttershy para vigilar que trate de hacer amistades, pero ella solo se mantiene en su asiento mirando el pizarrón. De ves en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia un grupo de felices pegasos que festejaba cada cinco minutos, pero cuando uno de estos giraba la mirada hacia Fluttershy, esta solo devolvía la vista rápidamente al pizarrón. Crashing se sentía algo triste de que Fluttershy no sea capas de hacer amigos, pensaba que quizás el podría hablar con aquellos pegasos, pero sentía que interferiría en la vida de Fluttershy, y eso es algo que va en contra de sus ideales.

Una ves terminadas las clases cada pegaso se dirige a su cuarto. Crashing y ThunderLane se despiden de sus amigos y también se van a su cuarto.

-Que dia mas agotador- reclama ThunderLane.

-Habla por ti- responde Crashing

-¿Sigues enojado por lo de antes?

-No, solo hay algo mas que me choca en estos momentos

-Bueno… uno es libre de elegir sus propios problemas. No dejes que lo que diga Cloudchaser te perjudique- dijo ThunderLane bostezando mientras se dirigía a su cama. Crashing solo se sienta en su cama y vuelve a observar con un rostro de seriedad el marco con la foto de su padre. ThuderLane ya esta acostado listo para dormir.

-Buenas noches Rai- dice el pegaso negro

-Duerme bien- responde el luchador aun mirando la foto. Luego de unos minutos Crashing apaga la lámpara de su mueble y se acuesta. Antes de dormir piensa un rato en todo lo sucedido ese mismo dia, y finalmente pasa una pregunta por su mente que va dirigida hacia su padre.

-¿A esto te referías con orgullo?- Luego de hacerse esta pregunta Crashing solo se mantiene acostado pensando en lo que le espere el próximo dia para mantenerse listo ante cualquier posibilidad hasta finalmente quedarse dormido.

* * *

_Siendo mas sincero, soy Crashing Rai, soy un luchador novato chileno con grandes aspiraciones, y tambien soy brony. My Little Pony me ayudo a salir de una lesion que casi me deja sin luchar, pero gracias a esta inspiracion puedo seguir practicando el deporte que tanto me gusta. Me divierto escribiendo fanfics, y pronto espero escribir uno que narre lo ocurrido en el pasado. Solo doy las gracias a los que leen y espero seguir entreteniendolos con mis historias :)._


	2. Capitulo 2: Corazón Ardiente

**Capitulo 2: Corazón Ardiente**

Crashing despierta e inmediatamente se dirige a hacer su rutina diaria. Como todas las mañanas el y sus amigos van al gimnasio. Crashing, MuscleTone y ThunderLane se dirigen hacia las pesas, y mientras ejercitan hablan acerca de sus rutinas, pero son interrumpidos por la llegada de Cloudchaser.

-Crashing, tu próximo rival ya esta listo- le informa la pegaso al campeón y el mismo detiene sus ejercicios para mirar en dirección al Ring. El resto de sus amigos hacen lo mismo y miran a quien será su próximo rival. Era un pegaso de mas o menos el mismo tamaño de Crashing, una crin corta y plateada, su pelaje era naranjo y su Cutie Mark era al parecer un cinturón de campeonato de lucha en llamas.

-Veo que StrongFire quiere la revancha –dijo Crashing refiriéndose al pegaso que yacía celebrando su victoria en el Ring.

-A estado frustrado desde que le quitaste el campeonato el año pasado, ¿crees que quiera vengarse?- agrego ThunderLane.

-En este deporte uno sabe lo que puede perder desde el momento en que uno se lo gana, no creo que me odie por eso- responde Crashing.

En ese momento, StrongFire mira en la dirección en que se encuentra Crashing, sonríe macabramente y pasa su pesuña por su cuello amenazando al campeón.

-Pues parece que si –dijo Cloudchaser algo preocupada.

-Bueno, mi enfrentamiento con el es la próxima semana, asi que no me preocupare ahora. OK luego nos vemos, tengo clase de química.- Crashing se despide de sus amigos y se dirige a las ducha.

Al rato después, Crashing camina por el pasillo en dirección a la clase de química, pero le llama la atención un grupo de pegasos que estaba amontonado siendo espectadores de algo. Crashing pasa a través de los pegasos para ver que ocurre, y ve a una Pegaso rosada de crin rubia tirada en el piso y sobre ella una Grifo golpeándola sin misericordia. Crashing se lanza contra la grifo tratando de separarlas.

-¿Que crees que haces? –dice la grifo mirando a Crashing con furia. Esta inmediatamente intenta atacar a Crashing pero este esquiva los golpes hasta que la grifo logra lanzarle un arañazo sobre su ojo derecho. Crashing estaba sangrando y supo que debía detener esto luego, ya que a pesar de todo el no quería hacerle daño a la grifo. Finalmente la pelea es detenida por un rector de la escuela de vuelo, este sujeta a la grifo y les dice al resto:

-¡Ustedes, ¿Qué hacen fuera de sus salones? No los quiero ver aquí. ¡Ustedes dos, lleven a la chica a la enfermería!- dirigiéndose a un par de pegasos que eran espectadores de lo ocurrido- y tu Gilda, te quiero ver en detención –esta vez dirigiéndose a la grifo. Ella mira con furia al rector y luego se va a la sala de detención.

-Gracias chico, lograste evitar que la matara -le dice el rector a Crashing.

-Descuide…- responde el pegaso verde algo cansado.

-Te logro hacer una herida, tu también deberías ir a la enfermería- Al oir esto Crashing lo piensa por un par de segundos y asiente con la cabeza y se dirige en dirección a la enfermería.

Allí la enfermera le puso un parche a Crashing sobre su ojo, y limpio la sangre de su rostro.

-Gracias, ya me siento mejor- le dice Crashing a la enfermera.

-Gracias a ti por defender a la niña. Son poco los pegasos de aquí que hubieran hecho algo tan valiente. – responde la enfermera.

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-Esta bien, no te preocupes. Ya mandamos a buscar a sus padres.- Le responde la enfermera. Crashing respira aliviado, el no suele hacer estas cosas, pero sabe que es lo correcto.

Una vez que sale de la enfermería, Crashing oye el timbre de final de clases, se dirige a la sala de química para justificarse. Al llegar ve salir a Fluttershy a quien saluda inmediatamente.

-¡Oh… Crashing! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunta Fluttershy.

-¿Esto…? No te preocupes, no es nada –responde Crashing con una sonrisa- Y…bueno…¿Cómo te ha ido con…? bueno…ya sabes- Pregunta Crashing por las amistades de Fluttershy.

-Em… bueno, ya sabes que yo no soy presisamente…bueno…

-Aun no haz conseguido ninguna- Interrumpe Crashing. Fluttershy solo responde mirando con decepción al piso.

-¿Quieres que les hable de ti?- pregunta el pegaso verde.

-Em.. bueno …yo- pero antes de que Fluttershy terminara la frase, son los mismos pegasos quienes se les acercan, pero esta ves no estaban festejando nada, sino que querían a hacer una pregunta.

-¿Tu eres Crashing Rai? –pregunta un pegaso plateado de crin rubia y ojos rojos.

-Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Que ocurre?

-Nada, solo queríamos agradecerte por ayudar a nuestra amiga- dijo el pegaso plateado extendiendo su pesuña en señal de brohoof hacia Crashing.- Mi nombre es Kevin.- Crashing saluda y también les presenta a Fluttershy.

-Que tal, mi nombre es Wares- dijo otro pony que para sorpresa de Crashing era un unicornio, ya que estos no se ven en Cloudsdale con mucha frecuencia.

-¿Unicornio? ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí? –pregunta el pegaso verde.

-Vengo una ves a la semana a ver a mis amigos, pero no te detengas aquí, saluda al resto.

-¡Oye, yo te conozco! – grita Derpy quien también era parte del grupo.

-Hola Derpy. No te veo desde…bueno, ayer

-¡Y YO SOY SURPRICE! – grita una pegaso blanca de crin amarilla que aparece sorpresivamente tras Crashing, quien da un salto de sorpresa.

Se pasaron un buen rato hablando de que se dedicaba cada uno para conocerse, Fluttershy también los conocía y se le lograba ver mas feliz. Al pasar un par de horas se encontraban fuera de la academia para despedirse.

-¿Adonde van?- les pregunta Crashing.

-Vamos a casa de nuestra amiga a levantarle el animo, ¿Quieren venir?- responde Wares.

-Me gustaría, pero ahora debo irme a entrenar en el gimnasio- responde el pegaso verde.

-Yo debo...um…ir a clase de vuelo- responde también Fluttershy

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Nos veremos pronto- dice Kevin. Luego de esto el grupo de felices ponies se van hacia su destino y Crashing y Fluttershy vuelven ambos hacia la academia sin saber que muy cerca había alguien que los observaba.

Al dia siguiente, mientras Crashing salía del gimnasio, vio a Fluttershy corriendo y sollozando en dirección a los baños. Crashing vuela rápidamente en dirección hacia los baños y atrapa con un abrazo a Fluttershy para que dejara de correr. Luego de esto busca su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-Fluttershy, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Que ocurre?- pregunta Crashing con mucha preocupación, pero Fluttershy se sentía ahogada y no podía responde. En ese momento aparece Surprice que también iba tras Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy, ¿estas bien?- pregunta Surprice.

-Surprice, ¿sabes que paso?- pregunta Crashing

-Bueno, vi que unos brabucones la atacaron tras las galerías cerca de la cafetería, pero no vi que le hicieron.- responde la pegaso blanca. Crashing suspira y responde.

-Quedate con ella. No la dejes sola- Surprice abraza a Flutershy y Crashing vuela rápidamente en la dirección que Surprice le indico. Al llegar ahí efectivamente, habían dos pegasos, uno enorme, casi del tamaño de MuscleTone, de color celeste y crin azul oscuro. El otro era del tamaño de Crashing, color plomo y de crin color negra. Crashing los encara diciéndoles.

-Que le hicieron a mi amiga, sabandijas- en ese momento ambos se le acercan con intención de atacarlo, pero son detenidos por una vos que estaba en las sombras.

-Tranquilos amigos, solo quiere proteger a la otra pegaso. Despues de todo, el es el campeón- aquella voz sale de las sombras para revelar que no era nada mas ni nada menos que StrongFire. Crashing queda sorprendido al ver a su próximo rival en su contra, pero de manera seria. Crashing trata de golpearlo pero es detenido por los otros dos pegasos.- No tan rápido campeón. Recuerda que si te ven actuar violentamente en la escuela, te sacaran del club de lucha.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Fluttershy!?- grita Crashing con rabia.

-No importa lo que le hallamos hecho, sino lo que te aremos a ti- en ese instante StrongFire le da un fuerte golpe a Crashing en el rostro, el intenta responder pero es golpeado fuertemente por los otros dos pegasos mientras StrongFire se va como si nada hubiese pasado. Luego de una brutal golpiza, Crashing es lanzado contra la galería, la cual se rompe y le cae encima al pegaso verde, llamando la atención del resto de los pegasos que estaban cerca de ahí. Los otros dos pegasos se van rápidamente antes de que los descubran. Crashing Rai quedo inconsciente y es auxiliado por los entrenadores del equipo de Speedsters y llevado a la enfermería.

StrongFire mira como se llevan al campeón desde un pilar a varios metros de ahí, sonríe sínicamente y dice:

-Ya ataque tu ardiente corazón. Solo me falta quitarte todo lo que tienes, jajajajaja… Te quedan seis días.


	3. Capitulo 3: Coraje

**Capitulo 3: Coraje**

Han pasado cinco días desde lo ocurrido, y ningún pony supo quien fue el responsable de atacar a Crashing, y bien, Crashing tampoco lo confeso, solo tenia en mente que se verían las caras en el Ring. En el gimnasio, Crashing se encontraba golpeando los sacos de arena, tenia vendajes en sus patas delanteras y en su abdomen, y mientras golpeaba los sacos, se mostraba una tremenda furia en su rostro, como si no pudiera esperar para desquitarse. Sus amigos ThunderLane y Cloudchaser se le acercaban.

-¡Tranquilo, no queremos que vuelvas a abrir tus heridas! – dijo la pegaso, pero Crashing no la escuchaba.

-¿Por qué no confiesas que fue StrongFire? , asi el perderá su oportunidad de luchar contra ti.- dijo ThunderLane. Y al oir esto Crashing se calmo y respondió.

-Porque no puedo esperar para ponerle las pesuñas encima. El despertó el coraje que hay en mi, y no se lo perdonare.

-¿Coraje? ¿Qué no eras tu el que siempre nos decía que no debemos ver a nuestros rivales con ira, sino como un compañero de juego? – alego CloudChaser. Y al oir esto, Crashing solo lanza la mirada al piso, luego una triste mirada hacia sus amigos, y sin decirles nada se va del gimnasio.

Al pasar un rato, Crashing se dirige hacia el patio buscando a Fluttershy, que a decir verdad, se encontraba feliz disfrutando el tiempo con sus nuevos amigos, en los cuales también estaba la pegaso rosa que Crashing ayudo hace unos días.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas? – pregunta el luchador algo desanimado.

-Oh…hola Crashing ¿estas bien?- pregunta la tímida pegaso por las heridas de Crashing.

-Tranquila, esto no es nada.

-Pero el doctor dijo que no deberías hacer esfuerzo por un tiempo.

-Fluttershy, yo no perderé mi campeonato sin haber luchado.

-Pero, el doctor…

-¡Dije que NO!- grito Crashing asustando a Fluttershy, esta retrocedió un par de pasos y se vio bastante intimidada. El pegaso verde se sintió mal por asustarla y trato de disculparse.- Fluttershy…yo…lo siento- En ese instante, Kevin y Derpy se acercan para saludar.

-Hola Crashing, ¿Qué ocurre?- dice Kevin mientras Fluttershy se esconde atrás de Derpy.

-Hola, que tal ¿Wares no pudo venir?

-No, tu sabes que viene a vernos una ves por semana, jaja ese unicornio hijo de… pero vendrá mañana. Y bien ¿Cómo te encuentras?.- pregunta Kevin riéndose.

-Estoy bien, no hace falta que se preocupen.

-Mañana defenderás tu titulo, WOW, no puedo esperar para verte- Dijo Derpy

-¿Iran a verme?- pregunta el pegaso verde.

-Asi es, Fluttershy nos conto, asi que todo el grupo ira, también Wares- responde Kevin. Crashing mira a Fluttershy y le sonríe, pero dentro de el estaba preocupado de que el enfrentamiento que le espera sea algo serio para involucrar a sus nuevos amigos en el.- Pero oye, saluda, hay alguien que te a querido ver desde que la salvaste- Agrego Kevin. En ese momento , Crashing fue a saludar al resto del grupo, hasta que llego junto a la pegaso rosada que ayudo el otro dia.

-Hola- saluda el pegaso verde algo timido.

-Hola, tu eres el que me ayudo el otro dia. Te debo una, creo que esa grifo me hubiera matado, nose como agradecerte tu ayuda.- Dijo la pegaso rosada muy agradecida.

-Descuida. Ah claro, soy Crashing Rai.

-Hola Crashing, me llamo SunnyFlower.

-Jaja, oye ¿puedo saber que le hisiste a esa grifo para que te golpeara?

-Em..bueno, yo solo estaba caminando y sin querer la pase a llevar, me disculpe, pero ella se empezó a enfadar y sin razón me empeso a golpear haste que llegaste.- Crashing y SunnyFlower comenzaron a hablar por mucho rato hasta que sono el timbre de inicio de clases de vuelo. Crashing se sentía mas calmado, había olvidado la preocupasion que tenia por lo ocurrido y por lo que va a ocurrir. Esa misma noche, Crashing hiso lo que siempre hace cuando tiene dudas, sentase en su cama mirando la foto de su padre pensando una solución a sus problemas, o quizás que su padre mágicamente le diera un consejo, pero pensó durante horas hasta quedarse dormido sin nada que le ayude.

Finalmente es el dia del encuentro. ThunderLane abre la puerta de su cuarto para escoltar al campeón hasta el gimnasio. Crashing ya estaba listo, con su traje puesto, sentado en su cama mirando la foto de su padre, pero esta vez con algo de preocupación. ThunderLane lo lleva al gimnasio, al abrirse la puertas, Crashing mira a su alrededor, primero ve a sus maestros como siempre, juzgando sus movimientos, luego mira a las porristas gritando para animar a los luchadores, luego mira a sus compañeros de gimnasio, Clouchaser y MuscleTone lo miran esperando que será lo próximo que haga el campeón, ThunderLane le entrega su cinturón de campeonato, el cual Crashing cuelga sobre su hombro izquierdo, finalmente Crashing mira al publico, ve a sus amigos sentados en la galería, Kevin, Derpy, Wares y SunnyFlower aplaudían su llegada, Surprice gritaba su nombre, pero Fluttershy se veía con un rostro de preocupación, como si no supiera que Crashing sea capas de hacer lo que va a hacer. Luego de un eterno camino hacia el Ring, Crashing se encuentra con quien seria su peor pesadilla… StrongFire. Crashing se fija que tras el se encontraban los otros dos pegasos que lo golpearon hace una semana. Crashing al ver el rostro de StrongFire sintió que su rabia aumentaba, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de furia, se mordió el labio inferior por la ira sin que le importase el dolor hasta hacerlo sangrar. Crashing le entrega su cinturón al referee sin quitarle la vista a su rival, ambos se acercan y se miran a los ojos con ira mientras el referee muestra el cinturón a los espectadores para hacer oficial el encuentro. Luego los separa unos centímetros para que no comenzara una pelea antes de tiempo.

-Bien muchachos, este encuentro es por el campeonato de lucha olímpica de pegasos de la academia, no quiero insultos ni golpes, solo se vale derribar, y será solo de cinco minutos ¿Estas listo StrongFire?- pregunta el referee.

-Desde la semana pasada- responde el retador burlándose de Crashing Rai quien muestra una furia en su mirada que es capas de pasar a través de su mascara.

-¿Listo Crashing Rai?- pregunta el referee al pegaso verde quien tarda algo de tiempo en responder.

-….Yay- luego de esto Crashing solo espera el sonido de la campana, y fue una espera casi eterna para el, pero apenas sus orejas presienten las vibraciones que indicaban el inicio del combate, este se abalanza violentamente contra el retador, quien algo sorprendido logra sujerar la cabeza del campeón para hacer girar su cuerpo sobre el suyo y dejarlo de espaldas contra la lona.

-2-1 a favor de StrongFire – indicaba el referee mientras Crashing se levantaba rápidamente para buscar un forcejeo, pero StrongFire utiliza el impulso de Crashing para sujetar una de sus patas traceras y haserle caer de frente. Luego de esto el retador no tuvo problemas en hacerlo girar para dejarlo con las espaldas planas. – 4-2 –Indicaba denuevo el referee. Crashing se levanta rápidamente, algo mareado trata de buscar un forcejeo, StrongFire le sigue el juego y trata de dominarlo. Crashing logra sujertar su cabeza bajo su brazo y trata de debilitarlo, pero StrongFire lanza una patada ilegal a la rodilla del campeón y este lo suelta, luego el retador logra derribar a Crashing. -6-3 –Indicaba el referee. Crashing alegaba el movimiento ilegal de su rival pero resulta que nadie logro verlo. Crashing mira con mucha furia a StrongFire quien se burlaba.

-¿Qué pasa "campeón"? Ya te saque tres puntos de ventaja en solo un minuto –Crashing estaba iracundo, ya no podía oir el bullicio en el gimnasio, solo tenia a su rival burlándose en su mente, el coraje lo dominaba, este no era el Crashing Rai que siempre estaba feliz de su vida, que tenia muchos amigos, el verdadero campeón de la escuela de vuelo, este no era el mismo. El referee da la orden de que pueden iniciar un nuevo forcejeo, en ese momento Crashing se movio a la velocidad que ningún pegaso había alcanzado en siglos, logra llegar a la espalda de su odiado rival, sujeta su cintura, y arqueando su espalda lo lanza sobre el mismo y lo azota brutalmente contra el ring, todo en menos de un segundo, Crashing se sintió bastante aliviado después de ese descargo de energía. Pero no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, el movimiento que acababa de ejecutar estaba estrictamente prohibido en la lucha olímpica de pegasos, y al mirar a su rival quedo tremendamente asombrado. StrongFire no reaccionaba, su cuello había caído torcido en ese fuertísimo impacto. El referee, los amigos de StrongFire, los auxiliares y algunos maestros subieron al Ring para ver si el retador reaccionaba mientras que los otros maestros sacaban a Crashing y lo comenzaban a regañar por su brutal actuación. Los amigos de Crashing estaban con la boca en el piso, Fluttershy se cubria los ojos esperando que lo que ocurriera después no pasara a mayores. Mientras StrongFire era sacado en camilla por los auxiliares, Crashing estaba paralizado, no podía creer lo que había hecho, los maestros le gritaban, e incluso lo golpeaban en la cabeza para que reaccionara, pero no había caso, Crashing no podía creer lo que en un estado de furia fue capaz de hacer.


	4. Capitulo 4: Soñar

**Capitulo 4: Soñar**

-Crashing Rai, se te prohíbe volver a practicar lucha olímpica de pegasos, no se permitirá entrar a los gimnasios en horas de entrenamiento y no volveras a pisar un Ring en el resto de tu vida. –Esas fueron las palabras de un juez dando el veredicto final en un tribunal de Cloudsdale. Crashing escuchaba atentamente con la mirada perdida en el piso, hace una semana se le había despojado de su campeonato, no solo eso, también borraron todo rastro de que Crashing lo tuvo alguna vez, sus logros, sus records, era como si el nunca hubiera practicado ese deporte. Sin embargo el entendía porque lo hacían, era demasiado peligroso para ese deporte, pero el creia que lo podría practicar en otra escuela, pero nunca pensó que las cosas se pondrían tan serias. StrongFire seguía en el hospital, ya había pasado una semana y quien sabe cuantas otras deberá pasar ahí. Al escuchar el sonido del martillo del juez impactando su escritorio sintió como su alma se rompia en mil pedasos. Sus sueños, el orgullo de su familia, el lo había arruinado todo.

Mas tarde ese dia, Crashing llegaba a la escuela de vuelo y se dirige a su cuarto, abre la puerta y ve a ThunderLane empacando.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta el pegaso verde.

-Bueno, tu una vez me dijiste que necesitabas mas espacio –responde ThunderLane. Crashing no dice nada, solo observa tristemente como su compañero de cuarto lo dejaba sin decir una palabra, pero en el fondo sabia que lo dejaba por miedo luego de ver lo que Crashing fue capas de hacer en el Ring. Luego de que ThunderLane se fuera, Crashing miro su cuarto medio vacio, se sento en la cama mirando la foto de su padre. Una lagrima corria por su rostro.

-Lo siento padre, lo siento. –Decía Crashing mientras lloraba, se deja caer sobre su cama y se queda dormido luego de atravesar el dia mas difícil de su vida.

Al dia siguiente, Crashing caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, y para empeorar su animo el rumor de lo que sucedió días antes se había difundido por toda la escuela. Todos los pegasos lo miraban, hablaban de el a escondidas, otros lo miraban con miedo, y otros lo miraban feo, como si fuera un monstruo. Ademas, el pegaso verde se sentía cansado, como si tuviera mucho sueño, y eso que acababa de despertar, a esa hora de la mañana siempre se sentía muy enérgico, ya que acostumbraba a ir al gimnasio a entrenar, pero ahora ya ni los ponies del gimnasio lo quieren ver, toda esa energía que ya no existe lo agotaba.

Luego en clases de vuelo, Crashing Rai luchaba por mantenerse despierto, pero su cabeza se sentía muy pesada, hasta que cayo dormido a mitad de la clase. Fluttershy trataba de despertarlo antes que el maestro lo viera, pero ella no fue capaz de hacerlo debido a lo delicada que ella es con los demás ponies y el mismo maestro despierta a Crashing con un golpe en su cabeza con una regla.

Crashing no se sentía bien, asi que fue a su cuarto. Despues de clases, Fluttershy vio salir a Crashing de su cuarto con una maleta en su pesuña y una bolsa en su boca, y se dirigía rápidamente hacia afuera de la escuela. Fluttershy temia que Crashing se fuera de la escuela de vuelo sin despedirse de ella, asi que se lleno de valor y decidió seguirlo para ver que haría. Para su suerte Crashing no parecía tener prisa, asi pudo seguirle el paso hasta su destino, que era justo debajo de CloudsDale, cerca de Canterlot, en un pequeño paisaje verde lleno de plantas, cerca de ahí había un rio y junto a él un bosque. Fluttershy se esconde en una nube observando a Crashing que se quedaba parado mirando el paisaje. Luego de unos minutos, Crashing dejo la maleta y la bolsa en el piso y sale volando hacia el bosque. No tardo mas de un minuto en volver con un monton de leña y rocas, las dejo en el piso y luego las ordeno como si estuviera preparando algo. Luego abrió la bolsa y saco un balde de metal vacio, volo hacia el rio y lo lleno, luego solo dejo el balde con agua cerca de las bolsa y de esta misma saco unas piedras para prender fuego y utilizo la leña y las roca para hacer una fogata.

Fluttershy observo varios minutos como Crashing esperaba que las llamas alcanzaran la intensidad que Crashing esperaba, luego abrió la maleta. Fluttershy se sorprendió al ver lo que Crashing estaba sacando de su maleta, era su traje de lucha, todo lo que el representaba, sus pantalones con tirantes, su polera con su nombre, su amada mascara que su familia había usado por generaciones, todo lo llevaba con el. Pero la sorpresa aumento con lo que veria después. Crashing tomo su polera, la miro por unos segundos y la lanzo el fuego. La pegaso no podía creerlo, quedo impactada al ver esa escena. Luego Crashing toma sus pequeños y simpaticos pantalones negros con tirantes y también los lanza al fuego. Fluttershy no pudo evitar sentir pena al verlo, recordó todo el tiempo en que Crashing trabajo para comprar las telas de su traje, y las semanas que se paso cociéndolo con mucho esfuerzo ha principios del año pasado cuando el pegaso fue aceptado en el club de lucha, todo ese esfuerzo se había convertido en cenizas. Finalmente Crashing saca la mascara, esa mascara que le hacia ver tan amigable aun cuando luchaba, la mascara que uso su padre y quien sabe cuantas generaciones de su familia que se dedicaba a su amado deporte. Crashing Rai miro la mascara por varios minutos y luego miro la fogata listo para hacer lo iba a hacer. Fluttershy no aguanto mas, salió de la nube y se enfrento a Crashing con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡¿Asi es como olvidas lo feliz que fuiste todo este tiempo?! ¿Cómo puedes hacerte esto? –le dijo gritando con gran pena. Crashing solo detuvo sus acciones y miro a Fluttershy.

-¡Todo lo que representaba mi vida, mi familia, mis amigos, TODO lo he perdido! ¡SOLO MIRAME! ¡MIRA MI FLANCO! ¡Solo es un recuerdo vacio de lo que fui alguna vez! ¡QUIERO LIBERARME DE ESTO! –Le Grito a Fluttershy sin importar que ella se asustara, pero para su sorpresa ella seguía ahí, no retrocedió un solo paso, lo miraba a los ojos con mucha valentía a pesar de las lagrimas y le respondió:

-Tu una vez me enseñaste un consejo que te enseño tu padre. Dime… ¿Cuál era? – Crashing quedo paralizado, recordó otro de tantos consejos que le dio su padre:

-"Olvida el pasado. Mira hacia el futuro" –Crashing miro su mascara y le llego a la mente una imagen en la que su padre le sonreía. Luego de esto, tomo el balde con agua y apago el fuego, mirando las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue.

Crashing no se sentía bien, miro a Fluttershy con una tremenda cara de tristeza, luego ella se le acerco y lo abrazo. Crashing comenzó a llorar con mucha pena, Fluttershy también lloraba, pero ella recordaba todo lo que el hizo por ella, como el era uno de sus únicos amigos, como el la ayudaba a salir del cascaron, sentía que ya debía devolverle ese favor.

Ya era de noche, y acababan de volver a la escuela. Fluttershy acompaño a Crashing hasta su cuarto. Antes de despedirse Crashing le pregunta:

-Fluttershy ¿podrias hacerme un favor?

-Claro, ¿Qué ocurre? –Responde la pegaso.

-No me siento bien, ¿podrías decirle al maestro de vuelo que no asistiré mañana?

-Em… Claro. Ya ve a dormir, los maestros se enfadaran con nosotros si nos ven levantados tan tarde. –Crashing se despide de Fluttershy y entra a su cuarto. Luego se acuesta y mira nuevamente la foto de su padre por horas hasta quedarse dormido.

Crashing despierta en una especie de mundo que no parecia Equestria, sino otro lugar completamente diferente, totalmente oscuro, pero a lo lejos lograba ver una silueta que parecía muy familiar. Crashing se acerco hacia esa silueta y se logro dar cuenta de que se trataba de un pegaso. Se acerco mas para lograr distinguir el color de su pelaje, un rojo bastante llamativo, pero luego logro ver su flanco. Crashing quedo sorprendido al ver su Cutie Mark, era su mascara. Habia entendido todo cuando ese pegaso le devolvió la mirada… era su padre. Crashing sintió mil emociones al ver a su padre frente a el después de tanto tiempo. Crashing corrió hacia el y lo abrazo.

-Hijo mio. Hace mucho que no hablamos – Decia su padre.

-Padre, lo siento tanto, lo arruine todo, nuestro honor. –Decia Crashing mientras lloraba.

-Jajaja… hijo, se ve que no haz aprendido del todo.- Dijo su padre con el mismo rostro de felicidad que Crashing no tenia hace un tiempo.- Si mal no recuerdo, yo no te obligue a practicar ese deporte. Es mas, nadie de nuestra familia estuvo obligado a practicarlo. Sabes, todos los consejos que te di, todos tus ideales se conectan en un solo praton importante… la Amistad. ESA es la verdadera obligación de nuestra familia. Tu siempre hiciste lo correcto gracias a eso. -Crashing ya tenia claro todo lo que debía hacer. Su padre se alejaba despidiéndose, pero el pegaso verde tenia una pregunta mas para el:

-Padre…¿Qué debo hacer si te necesito?

-No te preocupes hijo mio, ya te he enseñado todo lo que nuestra familia sabe. Con el tiempo aprenderas que todo te servira para vivir feliz.- En ese instante Crashing despierta, y se da cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto, sino que en la enfermería de la escuela. Comienza a explorar su entorno con su mirada, solo para darse cuenta que a su lado estaba Fluttershy con un rostro de preocupación.

-Por fin despiertas, Crashing ¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunta la pegaso muy preocupada.

-Mi padre estaba aquí.- Al oir esto, Fluttershy hace una expresión de preocupación, estaba apunto de hablar pero es interrumpida por el pegaso verde.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Em.. bueno…Ya es tarde, las clases acaban de terminar.- Crashing se da cuenta que llevaba horas dormido. Luego de esto se abre su puerta. Eran sus amigos que iban a ver como estaba. El primero en entrar es Kevin, seguido de Derpy, luego Wares, SunnyFlower y al final Surprice quien se asombra al ver a Crashing despierto.

-¡Santo wakamole! ¡Esta despierto! –exclama la pegaso blanca.

-Valla estábamos preocupados, luego de encontrarte en tu cuarto y ver que no reaccionabas. –Dice Kevin. Crashing se sienta en su cama y comienza a hablar:

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerles. –Todos observan atentamente a Crashing quien estaba algo nervioso. El mira el rostro de cada uno de sus amigos y dice: -Este tiempo he pasado por momentos muy dolorosos, pero me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que vale cada uno de ustedes, esta es mi pregunta, ¿Aun tengo su amistad?- Luego de esto Kevin comienza a mirar a cada uno de sus amigos, quienes solo responden con una sonrisa. Kevin mira a Crashing y asiente con la cabeza. Luego comienza un abrazo grupal de todos los ponies presentes en la enfermería. Solo para que luego Wares lo interrumpiera cambando el tema.

-Oye Crashing, ¿tienes pareja para el baile de la próxima semana?

-¿Baile? –Pregunta Crashing con algo de asombro.

-Si, hasta el momento solo yo y Derpy tenemos pareja, bueno a decir verdad, somos pareja.- Dijo Kevin junto a Derpy, ambos riéndose. Crashing quería preguntarle a Fluttershy si seria su pareja, pero ella le muestra una carta de un admirador secreto que había encontrado en su casillero. Esta decía que su admirador se le presentaría en el baile. Crashing estaba feliz por Fluttershy, pero seguía sin pareja, asi que Wares le indico que Surprice y SunnyFlower aun no tenían pareja y que las dos estaban esperando que Crashing eligiera a una de ellas. Ahora Crashing tenia un nuevo problema, debía elegir entre Surprice y SunnyFlower, pero se sentiría mal por quien el no eligiera. Este era un problema que a Crashing siempre le daba dolor de cabeza:

-¡NO ME OBLIGUES A ELEGIR!


	5. Capitulo 5: Necesidad

**Capitulo 5: Necesidad**

Era de noche, pero la escuela de vuelo se veía muy iluminada. Era raro pensar que esa semana pasaría tan rápido, ya que Crashing Rai se la pasaba durmiendo en su tiempo libre, pero esta nueva característica de él era algo raro, ya que a pesar de dormir casi todo el día, el de alguna forma aparecía cuando uno de sus amigos necesitaba ayuda, y a decir verdad, comenzaba a dudar de que fuera una tremenda coincidencia.

Crashing llevaba una camisa blanca con corbata negra, sobre su camisa un saco azul marino y se había peinado la melena hacia atrás, cosa que no solia hacer mucho. A su izquierda estaba Kevin, llevando encima solo una chaqueta roja, y al otro lado estaba Wares quien llevaba solo una camisa de manga corta color azul oscuro.

-Ya casi es hora.- Dijo Kevin mirando su reloj.

-¿Cómo convenciste a Derpy de que sea tu pareja? –Pregunto Crashing Rai.

-Bueno, yo solo le iba a preguntar, pero con solo decir "quieres…" y ella dijo rápidamente que sí.

-Jajaja, se nota que le gustas. –Dijo Wares riéndose mirando a Kevin. El se estaba sonrojando pero también reia.

-Por cierto, gracias Wares por traer a SunnyFlower, a mi me hubiera costado elegir y que alguien se quedara sin pareja. –Le dijo Crashing a Wares.

-Descuida, me preocupare que se divierta esta noche, no podía dejar a un amigo con un problema como este. -contesto Wares mientras miraba el paisaje nocturno bajo la nube en que se encontraban. En este momento ya quedaba claro que la pareja de Crashing Rai era Surprice. De pronto, cuatro pegasos se ven llegar muy cerca de su posición. Se logra ver a Fluttershy, Surprice, Derpy y a SunnyFlower llegar juntas y comienzan a saludar a sus amigos.

-Bien, nosotros entraremos ¿Vienen?- Pregunta Wares, quien se disponía a entrar junto con SunnyFlower, y le seguían Kevin y Derpy.

-Nosotros iremos en un momento.- Responde Crashing mirando a Fluttershy, quien espera con preocupación que se presente su admirador secreto. Kevin ingresa a la fiesta en el gimnasio junto a Derpy, quien lo sujeta fuertemente de su pesuña, le siguen Wares y SunnyFlower, ambos apenas dirigiéndose la mirada. Surprice se queda junto a Crashing esperando que este quiera entrar, pero el aun observa a Fluttershy. Pasan cinco minutos y Surprice ya estaba inquieta, al parecer no puede pasar cinco minutos sin diversión. Crashing Rai decide no esperar mas.

-Si me necesitas me buscas adentro. –Dijo el pegaso. Fluttershy solo asiente con la cabeza mientras que Crashing comienza a ingresar al gimnasio junto a su pareja.

Dentro del gimnasio ya había comenzado la fiesta, había luces por todas partes, una mesa de bocadillos con una fuente de chocolate, y muchos ponis estaban bailando música disco en parejas. Surprice toma rápidamente la pesuña de Crashing y lo lleva a la pista de baile.

-¡Oh, rápido rápido, vamos a bailar!. -Mientras bailan Crashing mira para buscar a sus amigos, logra ver a Kevin y Derpy disfrutando del baile, también ve a Wares disfrutando junto a SunnyFlower los bocadillos en la mesa, preocupándose de que el cumpla su promesa de mantenerla divertida. Pero el no logra ver a Fluttershy y su misterioso pretendiente.

Asi pasan varios minutos de baile y se termina la música disco, y con un ambiente relajado comenzaba la música romántica. Crashing mira de nuevo a sus amigos. Derpy y Kevin se miraban a los ojos apasionadamente, y esta vez Derpy no tenia los ojos bizcos, sino que tenia la mirada bien puesta a los ojos de Kevin. Mientras que SunnyFlower había entrado al baño de damas y Wares le esperaba afuera, preocupándose de no separarse de ella. Pero Crashing sentía algo diferente, pasa unos segundos analizando la situación hasta darse cuenta, el mira a Surprice, y ella estaba quieta mirándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa, y parecía raro ya que ella suele ser bastante hiperactiva. Crashing Rai le ofrece la pesuña para bailar y ella acepta rápidamente. Ambos vuelan en el centro del gimnasio bailando con las pesuñas tomadas esa relajante música lenta. Crashing comenzó a sentir que su pareja temblaba y se comenzó a preocupar.

-¿Tienes frio?. -Pregunto el pegaso verde.

-No, no es eso. –Respondió Surprice con una voz seria y timida que no es nada común en ella.

-¿Hay algo que te este molestando?

-Bueno, quisiera saber…¿Tu fuiste quien me eligio? -Crashing trataba de meditar porque le haría esa pregunta pero solo pudo contestar.

-Em… bueno, claro que si, ¿Por qué no lo haría?. –Surprice miro el rostro de Crashing solo para mostrarle una sonrisa, luego de esto ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del pegaso y cerro los ojos mientras oía el relajante y lento sonido de la música. Pasaron un par de minutos, y Surprice volvió a mirar el rostro de Crashing.

-Tu me quieres, ¿verdad? –Preguntaba la pegaso blanca. Crashing ya se estaba sintiendo incomodo.

-Por supuesto, eres una buena amiga

-No, yo me refería a querer-gustar. –Insistia Surprice.

-Em…bueno, yo… -Crashing no sabia que responder, el nunca pensó que Surprice llegaría a esto, la verdad fue un golpe que no vio venir. Estubo a punto de decir que no, pero se interpuso una mirada de Surprice que el nunca había visto. Sus ojos brillaban a un punto que casi aparecían lagrimas. Se sentía muy confundido, si esto era un sueño era bastante raro ya que el no solia soñar con estas cosas. De pronto Surprice puso su pesuña junto a la boca de Crashing, no pasaron muchos segundos antes de que comenzara a acercar su rostro hacia el de él. Crashing no sabia que hacer, pero algo le hacia seguir el juego y también comenzó ha acercar su rostro hacia el de su pareja. Su corazón latia a mil por hora golpeando con violencia su pecho. Tambien podía sentir el corazón de Surprice a una velocidad casi igual a pesar de no estar tocando su pecho. Finalmente ambos cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse, pero una voz preocupada logro interrumpir ese beso.

-¡Crashing… debes venir! ¡Es URGENTE! –Aparecio SunnyFlower bastante agitada. Crashing se separa de Surprice disimulando lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta el pegaso verde.

-No hay tiempo, síganme. –Los tres pegasos vuelan rápidamente por pocos segundos, llegando cerca de la entrada del gimnasio. Crashing se preocupa de lo que ve. Logra ver a Kevin y a Wares con una mirada de ira a lo que hay frente a ellos. Derpy estaba atrás de Kevin casi llorando, cerrando los ojos esperando que todo pase. Crashing se gana en medio de sus amigos solo para mirar con mas claridad lo que hay frente a ellos. Frente a el estaba alguien que parecía olvidado: StrongFire. Llevava un cuello ortopédico que le mostraba a su viejo rival que no se había recuperado de su ultimo encuentro en el Ring. Tras el estaban sus amigos brabucones, entre ellos estaba Fluttershy, a quien tenían bien sujeta para que no se les escapara. Ella solo sollozaba en silencio.

-Valla valla. Crei que a la gente como tu se le había prohibido entrar al gimnasio. –Decia StrongFire burlándose de Crashing Rai.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Fluttershy no te ha hecho nada! –Gritaba Crashing con mucha ira. Kevin y Wares estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos, pero Crashing los detenia con sus pesuñas mientras escuchaba lo que StrongFire tenia que decir.

-Jajaja. Lo que me hisiste en el Ring no quedara asi. Tu querida amiga cayo en mi trampa y esta a punto de sufrir el dolor que tu deberías sentir.

-¿Tu le mandaste esa carta a Fluttershy? Eres un maldito cabrón. –Le decía el pegaso verde con una expresión mas calmada.

-Asi es, el merito fue completamente mio. Casi me arrebatas mis sueños y hare que lo pagues. –En ese momento StrongFire le da un fuerte golpe a Crashing en el rostro. Crashing retrocede un par de pasos, y luego avanza hacia su enemigo apunto de responder, pero logro ver que los otros dos brabucones estaban a punto de golpear a Fluttershy, y su ataque se detuvo al ver el rostro de preocupasion de su querida amiga. -¿Qué pasa "Ex campeón"? ¿Vas a golpearme? Adelante ¡Hazlo! –Crashing solo mantenía la mirada en Fluttershy, si el golpeaba a StrongFire algo le pasaría a su amiga. –Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego. Tu decidiras a quien golpeamos, a esa patética pegaso, o a ti. –Dicho esto StrongFire le da otro golpe a Crashing, pero el solo retrocedía mirando al piso si devolverle el golpe, ya que si lo hacia golpearían a Fluttershy. StrongFire le da otro golpe y Crashing cae al suelo, luego se le lanza encima y lo comienza a golpear con mucha furia. Kevin y Wares querían atacar a StrongFire pero Crashing en sus breves momentos en que apartaba su rostro de las pesuñas de StrongFire, les lanzaba una mirada que decía que no se atrevieran. Surprice estaba preocupada, llorando mientras miraba como Crashing comenzaba a sangrar de su rostro, Derpy también lloraba, tapándose los ojos mientras abrazaba a Kevin. SunnyFlower estaba desesperada buscando a alguien que frenara este acto de violencia, pero los pegasos presentes solo eran testigos de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Parecia que Crashing Rai iria directo al hospital luego de la fiesta, pero de pronto ocurrió una especie de milagro. Aparecio una pegaso que ataco de sorpresa a los brabucones que sujetaban a Fluttershy, lanzadose con mucha velocidad contra ellos, y Fluttershy logro liberase y correr hacia donde estaban sus amigas. En ese momento StrongFire se distrajo por lo ocurrido. Crashing aprovecho la oportunidad y le lanzo un tremendo par de patadas logrando quitárselo de encima, haciéndolo chocar con una pared. Mientras que los otros dos brabucones se encargaban de la otra pegaso, Kevin y Wares se lanzan contra ellos. El pegaso brabucon que parecía mas grande trata de golpear a Wares, pero este coloca un campo de fuerza haciendo que se estrelle contra el, luego el unicornio lo ataca con un cabezazo en el estomago haciéndole un rasguño con su cuerno y luego usa su magia para elevarlo y estrellarlo contra una pared dejándolo fuera de combate. Mientras que Kevin ataca al otro pegaso dándole un par de golpes en el estomago, este intenta contraatacar, pero Kevin es muy rápido y esquiva sus golpes. Luego le da un golpe en la cara dejándolo mareado, lo toma y lo lanza contra una mesa, rompiendo todo lo que había en ella. En ese mismo momento Crashing estaba combatiendo con StrongFire devolviéndole todos los golpes que le había dado. Le da un golpe que le hace romper su cuello ortopédico, luego le da otro en el estomago habiendo que caiga al piso, tratando de pedirle que por favor ya lo dejara de golpear. Crashing toma a su rival de la melena y de uno de sus brazos y lo lanza contra la fuente de chocolate haciendo que la mesa de bocadillos colapse sobre StrongFire quien ya estaba inconsciente. Este acto llamo la atención de todos los pegasos del gimnasio. Los encargados de la fiesta sacaron a Crashing y sus amigos del gimnasio para que ya no dieran mas problemas.

Luego de esto, todos van hacia una nube cerca de la escuela, todos comentaban lo ocurrido riéndose, ya que a pesar de todo era una victoria. Pasan unos minutos y aparece una pegaso cerca de ellos, Crashing se le acerca para darse cuenta que era la pegaso que había ayudado a Fluttershy en la fiesta. Era una pegaso color celeste, tenia los ojos de color rosa oscuro, uno de ellos estaba morado ya que le había llegado un golpe de los brabucones, pero lo mas llamativo de ella era el color de su melena, ya que tenia los colores del arcoíris en ella.

-Eres tu. Gracias. Si no hubieras llegado estaría en el hospital. –Dice el pegaso verde en señal de agradecimiento.

-Descuida, pero ten en mente que no lo hice por ti. Fluttershy es mi amiga. –Contesta la pegaso de la melena multicolor. Crashing mira a Fluttershy, ya que el tenia entendido que Fluttershy no tenia muchos amigos y esto le pareció extraño. Luego solo le importo saludar a la otra pegaso.

-Soy Crashing Rai, mucho gusto. –Saludo el pegaso verde ofreciendo su pesuña. Ella miro su pesuña y al cabo de unos segundos acepto el saludo de Crashing.

-Soy Rainbow Dash. –Le contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Luego de que todos la saludaran, el grupo completo se paso la noche riéndose, contando chistes, anécdotas y disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos. Rainbow Dash también disfruto de su compañía, pero ella se fue al cabo de un rato. Ya era tarde y el resto del grupo también debía irse.

-Sera mejor que ya nos vallamos a descansar. Alguien debe curar sus heridas. –Decia Kevin mirando a Crashing, quien aun tenia un poco de sangre en su rostro. Casi todos estaban a punto de irse, pero Kevin mira a Surprice que aun estaba junto a Crashing. -¿Vienes Surprice? –Preguntaba Kevin.

-Los alcanzo en un rato. –Dijo Surprice tan animada como siempre. Asi que el resto del grupo se fue por su respectivo camino hasta que Crashing y Surprice quedaron solos sentados en la nube. Crashing mira a Surprice, ella estaba con la mirada hacia debajo de la nube, su rostro mostraba una profunda tristeza, y una lagrima caia por su mejilla. Crashing la tomo de la pesuña y trato de hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunta Crashing algo preocupado. Surprice da un suspiro y responde:

-Es solo que… ¿tu sabias por que se hiso esta fiesta? –Tras esta pregunta Crashing comienza a pensar, ya que una fiesta se suele hacer solo por diversión, pero no sabia que se estaba celebrando algo. Crashing trata de adivinar pero es Surprice quien responde por el. -Se hiso para despedir a algunos pegasos que abandonaran la escuela de vuelo. –El pegaso verde se preocupo luego de oir esto.

-¿Y alguien especial dejara la escuela de vuelo?. –Luego de esta pregunta Surprice de un suspiro, y con una voz muy triste responde:

-Yo la dejare mañana. –Al oir esto la mirada de Crashing cayo hacia debajo de la nube, un monton de sentimientos inexplicables se veian en su rostro. Simplemente el no lo podía creer. El quería saber la razón de porque se iria, y mira el rostro de Surprice que ya estaba llorando. Ella no dice nada y acerca su rostro hacia el de Crashing, y le da un breve pero tierno beso en los labios, luego de esto ella suelta su pesuña y se va volando mientras Crashing intenta hablarle, pero las palabras no le salen. Crashing, quedo bastante rato en esa nube pensando, hasta que finalmente el cansancio en su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma llegaron a un gran extremo y decidió volver a su cuarto. Fue directamente a su cama y trato de dormir, pero no podía… era la primera ves en tanto tiempo que no sentía sueño, y paso toda la noche despierto.

Al dia siguiente, Crashing se levanta temprano para despedirse de Surprice. Pero para su sorpresa ella ya se había ido, y en la puerta de su cuarto había dejado una carta dirigida a cada uno de sus amigos, despidiéndose de ellos. Crashing compartió esta noticia con el grupo, y la tristesa quedo en cada uno de ellos. Surprice era quien traia los mejores animos a cada uno de ellos, solo para que finalmente se fuera sin despedirse.

Asi pasaron los meses y el grupo comenzó a disolverse. Primero fue Wares, quien ya tenia su ocupación en Canterlot y le impedía volver a CloudsDale. Luego Kevin y Derpy dejaron la escuela, ya que ya habían aprendido lo suficiente y decidieron ir a vivir juntos a un pequeño pueblo de Equestria. SunnyFlower dejo la escuela para irse a Manehattan para trabajar en la tienda de flores de su familia. Finalmente, Fluttershy dejo la escuela para poder ir a vivir a un pueblo y poder cuidar animales, ya que a ella tanto le gustaba. Crashing decidió ayudarle a empacar sus cosas, esta partida era dolorosa para el, pero sabia bien que no tenia derecho a interferir en las pasiones de los demás ponis. La acompaño hasta la salida de la escuela de vuelo, y sin decir una palabra ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo de despedida mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos. Fluttershy comenzaba a alejarse, solo para dar un breve vistazo hacia atrás y poder ver a su querido amigo por ultima vez antes de irse.

Un año paso bastante lento. Crashing se la pasaba bastante aburrido, ya no tenia amigos, estaba completamente solo en la escuela de vuelo. Era el dia en que los pegasos se graduarían finalmente. Les hicieron una ceremonia y en ella estaba la misma Princesa Celestia para conmemorar a los pegasos que partirían ese año. Luego del discurso de despedida comenzó a caminar frente a los pegasos que se estaban graduando, entre ellos estaba Crashing muy nervioso, pero tratando de mostrar un rostro calmado. Cuando la Princesa paso frente a el se detuvo, miro a Crashing, y al verlo su rostro mostro algo de seriedad, luego le dijo algo al oído a uno de sus guardias reales y continuo su camino. La ceremonia había terminado y había empezado la fiesta. Crashing estaba en la mesa de bocadillos comiendo un cupcake cuando de repente se le acerca uno de los guardias reales de la Princesa.

-¿Tu eres Crashing Rai? –Pregunto el guardia. Crashing estaba algo confundido pero asintió con la cabeza. –Son ordenes de la Princesa. Ven conmigo. –Esto ya parecía raro, pero si la Princesa Celestia ordenaba algo el sabia que debía obedecer. El guardia lo despacho hasta la oficina del director. Al entrar ahí Crashing vio al director de la escuela de vuelo hablando con la Princesa Celestia, luego ella dio la orden de que el director saliera de la oficina, quedando en ella Crashing y la Princesa.

-Toma asiento. –Dijo la Princesa con una voz bastante autoritaria. Crashing no alego nada y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio. –¿Tu eres Crashing Rai, Hijo de Submission Rai, cierto? –Crashing en ese momento se levanto de su asiento y muy preocupado pregunto:

-¿Qué ocurre con mi padre? –La Princesa Celestia mantiene la calma y trata de tranquilizar al pegaso, luego responde:

-El no solo fue un gran luchador, sino que también salvo a Equestria. -Crashing Rai se asombro bastante al oir esto, no tenia idea de que su padre fuera un héroe. –Hace diez años, EL se sacrifico utilizando su cuerpo para cerrar un portal en el que entrarían criaturas de otra dimensión para apoderarse de Equestria. No lo hiso solo por nuestro mundo, sino que lo hiso por su familia, sobretodo por ti. –El cuerpo de Crashing temblaba solo de oir esto, nunca antes le habían dicho la causa de muerte de su padre. Luego la Princesa Celestia agrego –Ahora yo te necesito para que tu seas quien salve a Equestria una vez mas.

-¿Qué yo la salve? ¿De qué? –Preguntaba Crashing desesperado.

-Lo sabras a su tiempo. Pero es tu desision, si aceptas yo podre devolverte tu anterior vida, cuando eras feliz practicando ese deporte que tanto amabas y…

-¡No quiero recuperar esa vida! ¡Quiero tener amistades! ¡Quiero volver a tener esa felicidad! ¡No quiero volver nunca mas a CloudsDale! –Responde Crashing interrumpiendo a la Princesa. Ella solo lo piensa unos segundos:

-Te dare un alojamiento en PonyVille, allí seras muy feliz ¿Estas de acuerdo? –Crashing solo asiente con la cabeza. –Muy bien, yo me ocupare de todo, pero tu viviras ahí hasta que te nesesite. –Crashing se despide con una reverencia, dándole las gracias. Luego sale de la oficina, el no tenia idea que la Princesa había encontrado algo en el que no había visto en mas de mil años.

Al dia siguiente, Crashing terminaba de empacar sus cosas y se disponía a dejar aquel cuarto y la escuela de vuelo para siempre. Antes de dirigirse a PonyVille pasa por la que solia ser su casa alguna vez, el lugar en donde esta su madre. Toca la puerta y aparece su madre, felicitándolo por graduarse de la escuela de vuelo, también esta su hermano pequeño, a quien no veía desde hace varios años.

-Valla, mira cuanto has crecido. –Decia Crashing mientras abrazaba a su pequeño hermano. Luego el abre la mochila que llevaba con el y saca su objeto mas preciado… su mascara. Crashing mira a su pequeño hermano y le ofrece la mascara. –Dashing, se que arruine las cosas, y lo lamento. Tienes todo el tiempo para pensarlo, pero… ¿quieres ser el luchador de la familia? –Al oir esto Dashing solo mira la mascara y al pasar unos segundos la toma, mostrándole a Crashing que el quiere ser como era su hermano. Crashing sonríe mirando la mascara por ultimas vez. En ese momento se da cuenta de que comienza a aparecer la Cutie Mark de su hermano, que al igual que el y su padre, era esa mascara que había acompañado a su familia desde hace tantas generaciones.

Luego, Crashing se despide de su familia, y se van con dirección a PonyVille, esta vez esperando dejar CloudsDale para siempre. Era su oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, de hacer nuevas amistades, de buscar un nuevo propósito en la vida, todo solo esperando el momento de saldar su respectiva deuda con la Princesa, esta vez y seguramente igual que su padre… salvando a Equestria.


End file.
